


[Podfic] Dawn's Early Light

by Akaihyou, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail), Pata (beingzen)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Episode: s05e05 Red Dawn, Fainting, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Series, Self-Defense, Team Bonding, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Patrick Jane is unpredictable, and understanding him is a slow process. The CBI is using him, and Jane is using them right back—but he's still part of the team. Whatever that means.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & CBI Team, Patrick Jane & Red John
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Dawn's Early Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dawn's Early Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269579) by [idelthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idelthoughts/pseuds/idelthoughts). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/dawns-early-light/Dawn%27s%20Early%20Light.mp3).

**Readers:**  


  * "Chapter 1: Lisben" read by Oceantail
  * "Chapter 2: Rigsby" read by Pata
  * "Chapter 3: Cho" read by Akaihyou
  * "Chapter 4: Red John" read by GodOfLaundryBaskets



**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/dawns-early-light/Dawn%27s%20Early%20Light.mp3) | 27 MB | 0:39:11  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/dawns-early-light/Dawn%27s%20Early%20Light.m4b)  
  
| 28 MB | 0:39:11


End file.
